Princess and Paladin Challenge
by Miyavi Kikumaru
Summary: Uma série de 12 temas propostos pelas autoras Miyavi Kikumaru e Co-Star postados semanalmente, tendo como tema o casal Heero e Relena. (Respostas de Miyavi Kikumaru)
1. GeloNeve

Título - Princess and Paladin Challenge

Desafio por: Co-Star & Miyavi Kukumaru

Tema 01 – Gelo

Ela o olhava, e agora se perguntava se um dia já o amara, totalmente. Os olhos dele eram vazios, mórbidos e frios. Estivera apaixonada por uma carcaça e não sabia. Havia nele algo de misterioso que a fizera se aproximar, fascinada.

'_E enquanto o meu coração batia, emocionado, o dele parecia analisar-me friamente, como se eu nada valesse, como se não me visse, como seu eu não importasse._

_Eu remexia as mãos. Estava apaixonada por um homem zumbi e seu coração congelado._'

Apaixonara-se por uma promessa que fora levada pelo vento, apaixonara-se pela dor, pelo gelo, pela pólvora, pela guerra. Pois era exatamente isso que Heero, e jamais deixaria de ser.

Ele era a encarnação da guerra, do caos, da frieza.

E a ilusão de calor, que outrora lhe acalentara, era inexistente, não passava de um fantasma.

Até quando ele encostava em si, parecia enxergar através de si, não prestando atenção ao que fazia. Ela estava sozinha em um relacionamento que não existia, e sentia-se congelada o lado dele, como se cada vez mais, se tornasse mais parecida com ele, uma rainha do gelo, solitária.

E quanto mais ele se fechava, mais ela tentava. Estava, verdadeiramente, apaixonada pela tentativa, negando-se a aceitar o fracasso, a realidade... E essa era que ele era imutável, e não seria por ela que ele um dia, viria a mudar.

Estava destruindo-se aos poucos, os fragmentos de gelo que deixava pelo chão outrora eram parte de si, e agora, demudada, nunca seria a mesma. Teria de se redescobrir, se reinventar, pois destruíra-se em sua busca perdida.

No fim do que parecia um século de batalha, a moça cai no chão, finalmente entregando-se a perdição, colocando um fim em sua própria veleidade. E ainda banhada nas lágrimas de cristal e rubi da despedida, afundando na dor de se ver não importante naquele que era quem mais amava, decidiu destruir a única coisa que ainda a mantinha em pé. A última estalactite, sua ligação com Heero.

Sabia que ludibriava-se, pois não importando o que acontecesse, ele sempre seria seu princípio e seu fim. Ainda assim, esmagada pelo peso da realidade, tendo suas asas arrancadas e destruídas pelos cacos de vidro que a cortavam, ela disse adeus.

Pois não importava o que fizesse, agora sabia, agora aprendera que dentro dele havia uma parede de gelo, e essa, ela nunca seria capaz de ultrapassar.

O olhou uma derradeira vez, os olhos dele vazios, frígidos, a encarando, desafiando, como se afirmassem que ela não importava, puxou a última fração de veneno gelado, e fechou a porta, pela última vez.

* * *

><p>Ok gente, faz um bom tempo que não apareço por aqui, não? :)<br>Então, explicando rapidamente. Essa é a primeira parte de uma série de doze, de um desafio feito por mim e pela senhorita Nique (Costar).  
>Ela escreverá os dela e eu escreverei os meus, mas teremos os mesmos temas, como base para desenvolver.<br>Espero que gostem e vejam o que a gente anda aprontando :P

E esse ano, pretendo retornar aqui ao site, depois de meus anos reclusa (Ouve-se a música de triunfo). Senti a falta disso aqui ^^

Feliz ano novo para todos :)

02.01.2012


	2. Reino

Título - Princess and Paladin Challenge

Desafio por: Co-Star & Miyavi Kukumaru

Tema 02 – Reino

Hoje em dia, era um homem austero, fechado e frio. E embora, em parte, sempre o tivesse sido, muito se transmutara desde a juventude. Ele parecia rasgar sua passagem pelo mundo, mas, ao contrário do resto das pessoas, que o faziam como borboletas em uma teia de aranha, sempre de forma tortuosa, perturbadora, ele o fazia quase entorpecido, andando reto, sem parecer nada sentir.

Era um rei, um conde, um nobre, e tinha tudo o que era importante, abundantemente em suas mãos: Tinha terra, um reino, um lugar onde morar e plantar. Seu império particular.

Sua aparência era de linhas retas e duras, e embora já tivesse idade, não parecia ter marcas dela, pois raramente demonstrava alguma emoção.

Por alguns em suas terras, poucos é verdade, era considerado um tirano, mas, em sua maioria, era simplesmente considerado imóvel, inabalável, calculista. De seu lado, a razão sempre imperava, gélida, sem espaço para erros, ou caridades extraordinárias. Era um homem prático, um soldado, um veterano de batalha. E embora, hoje em dia fosse assim, poucos sabiam sua história, sobre como chegara aqui, como um dia, realmente tivera algo pelo que lutar.

E de como, na verdade, em sua essência, se perdera, pois tivera um reino, verdadeiro, e acabara por perde-lo, para sempre.

* * *

><p>O Reino Sank era muito mais do que um homem poderia sonhar em ter. Era grande, próspero, rico, e prometia continuar a crescer ainda durante longos e duradouros anos. Era quase uma utopia, bom demais para ser verdade.<p>

Seus habitantes sempre haviam vivido em paz, cultivando suas terras, servindo a seu senhor, em um trabalho que, apesar de duro, tinha bons resultados. Muitos vinham de longe a procura de um pedaço de terra por ali, o lugar onde a labuta não matava e a comida, em outros lugares escassa, realmente existia.

Mas todo o homem tem ganância, todo homem tem instinto de proteção, espírito de guerra dentro de si, e esse homem decidiu aumentar seu reino enquanto o defendia, juntando as duas faces da moeda. Orgulhoso, jovem, cheio de pompa, vestia sua armadura de metal, amarrando-a, com a dureza característica de sua personalidade.

Estava sentado na beirada da cama de lençóis limpos, da colcha costurada a ouro, tudo isso sendo apenas um detalhe esquecido no atual momento. Nenhuma riqueza compensa uma vida.

No quarto de formato redondo, o ocaso brilhava, vermelho, acalentando a pele, como veludo, destacando com cuidado as duas feições do local. Uma indecifrável, fechada, frígida, e a outra, caída na elucubração, o olhar dolorido lendo uma alma conturbada.

-Não entendo por que faz isso – A voz frágil sussurra, delicada, estremecendo. Ele não responde.

A cortina mexia de leve, o vento entrando por esta mostrando o verde, agora amarelado, que ia longe. O quarto ainda não tinha as velas ligadas, mas tudo caía em um truque de luz e sombra, tornando a paisagem exótica.

As cadeiras forradas de um tecido caro, combinavam com o ambiente, em vinho, uma logo atrás da dama, que teimava em permanecer em pé, assistindo o homem que amava vestir-se para uma batalha da qual ela esperava que ele retornasse.

Tinha os olhos cheios de vontade e mágoa. Gostaria de poder mudar sua mente, forçá-lo a ficar, mas o conhecia, e sabia que, uma vez que decidisse por lutar, era impossível faze-lo voltar atrás.

A menina morde os lábios, engolindo o choro, encolhendo-se e ele se levanta, viril, pronto para a batalha, pronto para seu vaticínio, seguindo para a porta no arco, de madeira maciça. A loira se desespera, segurando as lágrimas, sempre mais forte do que aparentava a aparência angelical.

-Você não deve ir, não pode! Isso é inútil! – Tentava, prostrando-se a sua frente, insistindo, mas a dureza de sua face, a frivolidade de seus olhos, o obrigou a empurra-la para o lado, embora o fizesse com cuidado. O soldado permanecia inescrutável a seu apelo.

Para ela, era pressa de morrer, era não se dar conta de sua finitude, era não pensar em maneiras alternativas. Sabia que definharia sem ele ali, que sua falta acabaria por mata-la, e a amargura dentro de si, gritando de seu âmago a avisava que de lá, ele não voltaria.

E embora pensasse assim, sabia não existir outra alternativa, e isso a punha em um desespero em ebulição, lívida.

Para ele, sua terra estava em perigo, e além disso, tinha a chance de expandi-la, tornando-a maior para os descendentes que viessem depois dele. Como poderia negar-se aquela situação? Tudo tão perfeitamente montado a sua frente? Tudo o que precisava fazer era chegar lá e vencer, e então, todo o estado e a glória seriam seus. Simples o suficiente, sempre havia sido assim.

Sua mente estava lúcida como nunca antes, clara. Tinha um objetivo e iria cumpri-lo.

E apesar de amar a mulher a sua frente, a única pessoa pela qual seria capaz sentir-se assim, era disso que ela não passava, uma mulher, e embora inteligente, superior a qualquer outra, a moça não entendia as artes da guerra, do confronto e nem sua necessidade, coisa essa que Heero entendia muito bem.

Não falaria nada, sempre era assim, e sempre seria. A via prostrar-se, triste, aborrecida. Despedia-se com um beijo, abraçando-a suavemente, demonstrando que sempre a teria como a pessoa mais importante, e sairia pela porta, rumo a mais uma conquista.

Volta atrás, puxando-a de leve pela cintura, sentindo-a tremer contra si, mas abraçando-o com todas as forças, os braços cor de leite, delicados e finos, circundando sua cintura com força, o rosto enterrando-se em seu peito.

-Você sabe que eu voltarei... – E ele sorri de leve, abraçando-a de volta, beijando seus cabelos dourados – Eu sempre volto. – Porque, para ela, sempre voltaria.

* * *

><p>A nobre levanta-se, o rosto agora banhado de lágrimas, decidida, como nascera, para ela, Heero já endossara em demasiadas campanhas. Era chegada a hora de um fim.<p>

Sabia que, se descoberta, aquilo seria um labéu em sua vida, e também, na de Heero, e por isso, com sua mente mordaz, rápida, planeja tudo o que precisaria ser feito. E, mesmo que não conseguisse colocar um ponto para finalização, poderia entender, ver um lado dele que não conhecia, e que não conseguia ver, por mais que se esforçasse.

E, enquanto descia rapidamente, já trocada, com roupas de um servo moribundo, as paredes do castelo, de pedra cinza e fria, passando rápida, sentia o coração bater contra a coluna, a experiência nova lhe dando medo, fazendo-a suar, suas mãos tremerem.

Era tão teimosa e altiva quanto ele e havia resolvido conferir com os próprios olhos, aquilo que os homens chamavam de guerra, e ao mesmo tempo, tinha sua cabeça a idéia fixa, de protege-lo, pois sentia, de alguma forma, que ele não seria capaz de faze-lo.

* * *

><p>Arrumava seu cavalo, penteando-o, colocando sua cela.<p>

Os cavaleiros passavam a seu lado, com desinteresse, alguns conversando, alguns apressados, agrupando-se à frente, aprontando-se, em fila, para seguir caminho para a batalha. A moça segura firme a rédea do cavalo, a armadura fazendo-a faltar-lhe equilíbrio.

Seu elmo encobria quase todo o seu rosto, e tinha de ajeita-lo com constância, para que não bloqueasse sua visão. Ludibriava-se, mas tentava, dizendo que era capaz, que era forte o bastante. E mesmo que tivesse algumas lições de esgrima, sabia ser um pouco suicida, por isso, se manteria longe da linha de fogo, apenas observando, estudando, com olhos de falcão, tomando conta de sua presa.

Alguns homens armados passam a seu lado a pé, saindo de onde se guardavam os cavalos, a palha forrando todo o lugar.

Ela esconde-se o máximo que conseguia, abaixando o rosto, tentando não ser reconhecida, temerosa, as mãos delicadas quase não conseguindo segurar o escudo pesado, enquanto estava em cima da cela do cavalo.

* * *

><p>Cavalga durante horas, a coluna começando a sentir cada movimento da estrada irregular, travando, fazendo-a suspirar alto. Agüentaria cada etapa, cada refeição com gosto de estragado, tudo. Eram apenas dois dias inteiros a cavalo até o acampamento.<p>

Aquilo nada era se comparada à personalidade indômita e desabrida de Heero, a qual havia aprendido a se acostumar, e até conviver com o passar dos anos. Toma chuva e sua roupa torna-se mais molhada. Dorme com o cavalo em movimento, e acha que vai desmaiar quando acorda.

Era mais forte do que isso, era mais forte do que isso.

* * *

><p>Volta a se sentir pequena, e um arrepio passa em sua espinha, quando vê um homem ser partido em dois, a partir do ombro, a apenas alguns metros a sua frente. A batalha começara, e, escondida em uma elevação rochosa, no meio do campo árido, considerava-se com sorte ao poder ver todo o campo de batalha.<p>

Essa começara a algumas horas, e até agora, a areia despendia-se do chão, parecendo névoa, escondendo os corpos que caiam, e ali ficavam. O sangue banhava o chão, como água, fazendo um vapor avermelhado e estranho, gritos altos eram ouvidos, e barulhos de metal eram desferidos, em um inferno sem fim.

A moça assistia, horrorizada, novamente falhando em entender. O que era aquilo que presenciava? O que justificaria a perda de tantos homens, que nunca mais veriam suas famílias, suas pessoas amadas? Eles simplesmente deixariam de existir na imensidão infinita do mundo, sendo esquecidos, levados pelo tempo.

Sua armadura a fazia sentir calor, o sol bem acima de sua cabeça, causando suor, o ar a fazendo enjoar, o misto de algo salgado e denso.

Nenhuma teofania aconteceria e a moça permaneceria horrorizada, a cena tecida a sua frente como algo em uma pintura dantesca, assustadora, por alguns momentos até a fazendo esquecer-se de olhar pela figura importante.

O corcel negro o mais bonito e mais rápido de todos, ele no meio do campo, em um mar de inimigos, aliados, corpos, lanças e flechas, lançados, perdidos. Era o caos, e ela era Éris, a única rainha da discórdia. Era impossível concordar com aquilo.

Por fim, nota Heero distraído, e seu coração aperta, levando-a a agir por instinto, saindo de onde estava, antes que percebesse, correndo pelo campo de batalha, abaixando-se, desferindo golpes nos desprevenidos, sendo mais rápida do que qualquer soldado masculino.

Não estava longe dele, e o alcança com relativa facilidade, sentindo-se mais viva do que nunca, seus sentidos aguçados, cada poro dentro de si gritando para que saísse, que largasse aquela loucura.

Segura com força a espada, passando a defender as costas de Heero com tudo que tinha, chamando sua atenção, fazendo-o intrigado.

O soldado era peripatético, nunca havia visto outro com os mesmos movimentos.

E ainda por cima, o cavaleiro interpunha-se, protegendo suas costas, lutando com a maior braveza e vontade que Heero já havia visto. Ele, frígido, com a mente limpa como estava, não se deixa impressionar, e, com ele protegendo-o, volta a lutar, o suor quase fazendo sua mão grudar a espada, pelo número de horas que a segurava e força que despedia.

Seu corpo todo clamava, doendo, podia sentir cada um de seus ossos, pesando em seu corpo, quebradiços quando se virava para atacar. E, quando se vira, atacando um inimigo em seu flanco direito, vê o soldado da pena vermelha virar-se em uma posição estranha, esticando-se, e só então percebendo o que ele fazia. Interpunha-se entre ele e uma flecha.

Dessa vez seus olhos arregalam-se, a surpresa muda percorrendo seu corpo como um sentimento líquido, evasivo. A flecha entra por debaixo da armadura, perfurando-o no pescoço. Sem saber por que, o líder sente-se sem reação, uma amargura desesperadora tomando-o, embalando-o sem razão.

Assim como ele viera, se fora, uma brisa de vento instável, não durando mais do que dez minutos a seu lado. A sensação de perda o abate, por aquele que tanto tentara defende-lo.

Grita, apenas para faze-lo de novo, jogando-se na batalha. Seu sangue estava quente, e o sol, vermelho, como estivera quando se despedira, no que parecia, a tantos anos, de sua preciosa princesa esquecida em um castelo sem calor.

Arrostava a situação, como o verdadeiro nobre que era.

A batalha dura o resto do dia, pontuada por encruzilhadas e falsas esperanças, chegando a seu clímax sangrento, apenas para decair. O sol agora parecia fogo, a queimar cada um dos presentes, e seus gritos de dor e de vontade.

As labaredas pareciam chegar ao céu, suas pontas tocando as nuvens, pintando-as de negro, de fuligem, assim como o crepúsculo que insistia em cobri-los, de desesperança, provando que tudo tinha de chegar a um fim, nesse mundo mordaz e escarninho.

Mas, como toda a calmaria é precursora da tempestade, assim era o fogo, que tocava os céus, e a chuva vinha, pesada, colocando fim as labaredas da batalha, apagando o resquício das forças de vontade.

Heero havia vencido.

Estava jogado no chão, as costas grudadas na terra molhada, o céu cinza rugindo acima de si, mostrando a força rústica da natureza, banhando seu rosto, acalmando seu espírito. Respirava fundo, sabendo que muito tempo se passaria, antes que recuperasse apenas um pouco de seu fôlego.

Tinha um ombro deslocado, uma flecha em sua perna, um dedo esfacelado, um corte profundo em seu rosto e outro em sua coxa, assim como uma distensão em seu tornozelo. Seu corpo inteiro reclamava, parecia estar em uma dor obscena, pungente, cruel, e não ousava se mover.

Mas, se não fosse o soldado do elmo vermelho, agora estaria morto. O pensamento vem como um sonho em sua mente exaurida. Por ele tivera força para lutar a metade final da batalha. Era por ele, que agora seria capaz de voltar para casa, para aquela que amava, e que tão nervosamente o esperava.

Suas preocupações estavam certas dessa vez.

Gemendo, grunhindo com a garganta, rangendo os dentes, se põe em pé, apoiando-se na espada para conseguir faze-lo, enficando-a no chão, como apoio para andar. Havia soldados por todos os lados, seus soldados, vitoriosos, que agora se encarregavam de levar os feridos para cuidado, limpando o funesto campo de batalha.

O homem anda alguns passos, apenas para cair de novo.

Não desistia, isso não estava em si, e por isso, volta a se levantar, arrastando-se alguns passos, sua perna parecendo rasgar, metade ficando para trás, quando o fazia. Range os dentes com todas as forças, e volta se arrastar, contendo sua dor.

Quem o visse, o diria impassível, enquanto mancava pela colheita banhada de musgo carmesim.

Tão concentrado estava em chegar ao outro lado, aos curandeiros, médicos, que não percebe quão devagar avançava, só o notando, quando um chumaço vermelho em particular chama sua atenção.

Sua pena era de uma cor tão anormal, tão pouco usada, e agora se lembrava de seus movimentos esquisitos, que tanto chamaram sua atenção. O corpo provava não passar de um rapazinho, franzino, pequeno.

Aproxima-se, determinado a prestar as honras a ele merecidas, afinal, não importava o quão pequeno fosse, aquele homem salvara sua vida, e tudo o que tinha agora, devia a ele.

Abaixa-se, retirando a flecha de seu pescoço em um som de desentupimento, estranho. O sangue coagulara, e estava seco por sua armadura e seu pescoço, os cabelos claros, manchados.

É então que seus olhos, atentos, repousam não mão pequena, que estava jogada sobre o próprio corpo, de maneira desajeitada, eram mão pequenas e claras, delicadas, e, inconscientemente, ao toca-las, sente a conhecida sensação de veludo, sentindo seu interior voltar a gelar, o mundo parecendo girar e escurecer.

Desesperadamente, sem cuidado, arranca o elmo da figura desfalecida a sua frente, apenas para encontrar o rosto de quem menos esperava encontrar.

Seu chão parece ruir, tudo a seu redor desaparece.

Tenta gritar, mas suas voz morrera em sua garganta. O mundo vermelho e negro gritava por si, alto, enlouquecido, e a chuva, que parava, dava lugar a raios ensurdecedores de sua mente. Não sabia se chorava, ou se havia conseguido gritar, só sabia que a abraçava contra si, o corpo frígido, os olhos abertos de maneira anormal, o rosto delicado repousava em seu colo, apertados contra a sua cintura, enquanto estava ajoelhado.

É quanto olha para o céu, para as nuvens escuras, e, por um momento, crê-se cego.

Agora, eternamente, sua alma seria o campo de batalha.

E embora tivesse todo um reino pela frente, glorioso, quase infinito, longínquo, até onde a vista podia alcançar, seu verdadeiro reino, o lugar reconfortante entre os braços delicados da jovem a sua frente, sua companhia e presença, sua mera existência, esse ele perdera em um vermelho campo de batalha.

E não bastando que a terra, o mais importante tesouro, que sempre pudesse ser batalhado, se mudando de um dono para outro, tornando-se de outrem, a vida preciosa, o elixir mágico que a fazia mexer-se, agora se encontrava perdido, bem diante de seus olhos, e nunca mais poderia ser batalhado, e se encontrava perdido pela eternidade, em um dos fios entrelaçados do tempo e da história.

Apenas mais uma perda no meio de todas.

Todo o seu reino, tudo o que construíra, via agora levado de si, como que papel queimado, areia levada pelo vento, não passando de uma ruína, que para todos os outros, seria esquecida.

E agora, ele simplesmente não passava de mais um homem, glorioso, poderoso, que perdera tudo.

* * *

><p>Ok, tentei ser um pouco mais Nique, o que acharam? i_i<br>Uma história mais longa e montada dessa vez, mostrando uma visão agonizante da realidade. Espero que gostem e prometo que na próxima, tentarei algo mais feliz!  
>Obrigada pelo incentivo, sempre ^^~<br>É isso aí, esse é o tema dois pessoal (a atrasada que já deveria estar no três, mas beleza...)

Beijinhos e até semana que vem!

PS - Antes que me esqueça, gostaria de dizer que voltei a trabalhar no blog de Heero & Relena. Alguém é da época dele, ainda se lembra de existência distante dele? :P É, pois é, pois é, pois é!

o endereço, para os que quiserem dar uma conferida é: heero-relena-4ever (.) blogspot (.) com

É só tirar os espaços e os parênteses! Have fun...E, se tiverem sugestões, é só deixar na caixinha ali do lado :)

12.01.2012


	3. Céu

Título - Princess and Paladin Challenge

Desafio por: Co-Star & Miyavi Kikumaru

Tema 03 – Céu

Olhava para o céu infinito, acima de sua cabeça, suas estrelas iluminando-lhe o rosto, fazendo florescer o sorriso. Faziam-na sentir-se tão pequena. Diante de sua grandeza sem igual, via-se como um ponto perdido, sem importância, e aquilo a desamparava, e ao mesmo tempo a reconfortava, era um sentimento tão estranho que ainda não tinha nome. Eram coisas tão opostas que pareciam viver em tanta harmonia dentro de si, deixando-a calma.

O barranco, chão de grama onde estava deitada não passava de uma ilusão, e não conseguia deixar de perguntar no significado daquilo tudo. Ela não passava de um jogo de si mesma, um teatro, podia ser qualquer uma, e, ao sê-lo, se anulava como indivíduo.

Tanto tempo passava olhando para aquela infinitude acima de si, aquele tapete persa tão belissimamente trabalhado, que às vezes sentia como se ela estivesse do lado errado, e que deveria estar andando do outro lado do céu, e sua realidade, na verdade, fosse de ponta cabeça.

Estava perdida, mesclando-se com o mar azul acima de si, deixando-se levar por suas ondas de pontos brilhantes, para longe, bem longe dali, quase podia ouvir o barulho da maresia e dos pássaros, indo e voltando.

Quase dormia. O ciclo era sempre o mesmo.

Mas então, quando estava nesse ponto de tranqüilidade, de passividade,

Aos poucos, uma agonia crescia dentro de si, e subitamente percebia ser doloroso olhar para as estrelas sozinha. A imensidão azul, quase negra, parecia engolir seus cabelos e sua pele, deixando-a com fios de estrela e a pele azulada, embarcada, desesperada. Era um processo que, desde pequena, insistia em repetir, mostrando para si mesma que, não importando o que fizesse, jamais teria o tamanho do céu, e jamais entenderia seu significado.

Por maior que fosse, jamais tocaria o céu, jamais seria tão completa quanto ele, tão bela em seu equilíbrio.

Sabia que um dia, ruiria, e nesse dia, ele a assistiria de cima, imutável, perfeito, inabalável.

Quantas tragédias não teria visto ocorrer? Quantos fins? Quantos inícios? E tudo passava por ele, que permanecia calado, apenas observando.

E então suspirava, fechava os olhos, e se permitia dormir, preenchendo-se com os paradoxos da imensidão acima de si, os pensamentos sobre ele os mais diversos, os mais complicados, comparando-se, completando-se...

E, depois de algumas horas, quando se aproximava da meia-noite, e o orvalho começava a preencher as folhas a seu redor, sua mãe chamaria por si, da porta de sua casa, naquele sítio, e ela abriria os olhos, jogaria um único olhar para o brilho acima de si, e correria para dentro.

* * *

><p>Agora, depois de adulta, não mais em um sítio, ou tendo tempo para os pensamentos complexos e intrincados da infância, permitia-se apenas um lançar de olhos para o céu, todas as vezes que ia entrar ou sair de algum lugar, mas, sinceramente, aquilo não mais a incomodava.<p>

Não mais a incomodava, porque agora sabia, que não importava o que fizesse, jamais seria tão grande e completa, ou mesmo infinita quanto o céu, mas não o desejava, tudo o que desejava estava a seu lado, com seu olhar gélido como uma brisa de inverno, mas com um sentimento que a aperfeiçoava, e a fazia sentir-se como se de mais nada necessitasse, enquanto ele estivesse a seu lado.

Pois ela tinha algo que o céu jamais teria, e isso era a felicidade e o sentimento de completude. Porque por mais completo que ele fosse, não o sabia, e ela tinha a chance de sabe-lo e de senti-lo. Sua inveja e confusão acabaram, porque agora tudo o que lembrava quando olhava para cima, era de si própria, e o céu, seu interior.

E por que, embora não soubesse, para Heero, o céu eram seus olhos.

E para ela, Relena, o céu era a companhia dele.

E agora, nesse instante, enquanto saíam para jantar, andando, agasalhados, de mãos dadas, tranqüilamente, entre aquela turbulenta população da cidade grande, parados esperando a abertura de um farol, a moça que olhava para cima tem uma epifania.

De que nesse instante, segurando a mão de quem amava, debaixo do empíreo estrelado, sentia-se plena, e tão grande e infinita, como o céu acima de si.

-O que está olhando? – A voz grave a seu lado pergunta, analisando-a, interrogativamente.

Ela sorriu, encarando-o, demoradamente. Levanta as mãos entrelaçadas suavemente, e o sorriso aumenta.

Agora os dois apertaram suavemente a pressão de suas mãos, a andavam, conscientes de sua sorte e felicidade, e o céu ainda brilhava, acima de suas cabeças, sorrindo.

* * *

><p>Olá pessoas! :3<br>Como estamos todos?  
>Sinto que esqueci de postar o tema dessa semana =.='''<br>De qualquer forma, aqui está! Espero que se gustem...

Gostaria mucho de agradecer as pessoas que comentaram também, obrigada flores, sem você não existia história!

Até o próximo tema, que seráááááá... Eu não me lembro, mas tudo bem hahaha... (Corre para ver) Será Ciclo o próximo tema :)  
>Até lá ^^~<p>

Beijos :3

20.01.2012


	4. Ciclo

Título - Princess and Paladin Challenge

Desafio por: Co-Star & Miyavi Kukumaru

Tema 04 – Ciclo

Saía de casa, como fazia tantas vezes, bufando e jogando os braços para o lado do corpo, resignada. O porteiro nem mais a olhava, quando passava. Usava uma blusa que ficava mais de um palmo acima do joelho, e que, além disso, estava caída de um ombro, fora isso, apenas a calcinha para protegê-la da nudez total.

Não era o ideal, estava longe disso, mas no momento, confessava não se importar. Passava pelas ruas sujas do lado do apartamento, localizado na parte mais antiga da cidade, sem se importar com o contato de seus pés no chão frio.

Como artista, tinha o espírito livre e determinado, embora nunca negasse ter a personalidade dócil por natureza. Ainda assim, ninguém a avisara que seria tão difícil namorar um soldado que voltara do Afeganistão.

Sopra a franja, irritada, suspirando fundo em seguida. Nunca conhecera alguém mais inconstante. Às vezes achava que ele não a enxergava, e não fazia diferença se estivesse ali ou não, outras, durante a noite, ele se segurava a ela com tanta força, que tinha a certeza que ela era a única coisa que ficava entre ele e o abismo de que ele tanto tentava fugir.

Seus pensamentos não eram nenhuma novidade, na verdade, muito pelo contrário, eram uma rotina cansativa, que fazia seu cérebro reclamar, cada vez que se via passando por aquilo novamente. E ainda assim, inevitavelmente, lá estava ela de novo, dando a volta no quarteirão, tentando colocar as ideias em ordem.

Chuta uma lata de cerveja vazia do caminho, começando a se acalmar. Esse era o jeito dele, ou pelo menos, como ele sobrevivera ao que vivenciara. Aquele era ele agora, frio, introspectivo, e tinha de se acostumar com isso, por mais difícil que fosse.

Era um sentimento tão agridoce, pois ao mesmo tempo que lembrava-se de suas peles em contato, e em como só ele conseguia fazê-la sentir, em contrapartida, lembrava-se do sentimento de solidão que invadia seu peito com tanta constância quanto estava ao lado dele, e isso a fazia sentir-se pesada e cinza.

O vento passou seco, fustigando sua pele, e o sol, que estava quase se despedindo, a fazia pensar ainda mais longe. O crepúsculo sempre tinha o efeito de fazê-la divagar mais alto.

Ele era tão versátil, tão fechado, negando a ela que o conhecesse, que ficava desesperançada, e aquilo fazia seu peito ainda mais pesado, sua alma mais atormentada, carregada. Era um caso perdido e sabia disso.

Sem esforço visualizou os olhos azuis, profundos, lembrando-a de água profunda e gélida de um poço. Os lábios, a cicatriz de guerra, o corpo definido...

Suspirou. Ele era o homem certo para ela, só poderia ser.

E então, sentiu uma inexplicável vontade de chorar. Estaria ela afirmando ou tentando convencer a si mesma disso?

Às vezes parecia que eram tão perfeitos um para o outro, como um equilíbrio sem igual, toda a proteção e o cuidado que só ele poderia oferecer, o isolamento dele, o carinho e a dedicação dela... Mas ainda assim, cada decepção, cada vez que ele a ignorava, ou simplesmente não olhava para ela durante dias, todas as suas certezas, suas colunas se abalavam.

Vez após vez, era a mesma coisa, nos cinco anos que estavam juntos, nunca haviam escapado da maldita rotina, era vaticínio, uma praga.

Perdera a conta de quantas vezes sujara os pés na calçada suja, e os queimara pelo cimento de fim de tarde pelos mesmos motivos, pela mesma história, pela mesma briga, pela mesma reclamação, pela mesma falta, a mesma saudade.

E mesmo carregada pela mesma sombra que vinha carregando nos últimos anos, quando percebeu-se voltando para o prédio de cor amarelada, antiga, respirou fundo, e limpou as lágrimas, que só agora percebeu que derramara.

Elas já não mais tinham significado.

Subiria de novo, tentaria de novo, pois era assim que era, e era assim que tinha de ser, e o faria tantas vezes mais, enquanto ainda tivesse a mínima certeza de que aquilo era o certo a se fazer. Já sem prestar atenção a cena repetida, entra no elevador, apertando o número de seu andar, o barulho alto do lugar avito soando, alto.

E, guiada pelo automático, por saber de cor o caminho que fazia, deixou-se, saindo no andar certo, abrindo a porta e deparando-se com o apartamento pequeno, a luz da tarde invadindo pela janela. A geladeira antiga fazia barulho da cozinha, que ela podia ver de onde estava, na sala pequena e estreita. Seu material de desenho espalhado pelo sofá e pelo tapete.

Respirou fundo, mais uma vez, ouvindo o barulho característico de Heero no banho. Sempre quando brigavam, ele entrava no banho, embora a moça não fizesse nem ideia do porquê. De certa forma, ele sempre seria o enigma que nunca resolveria.

O imaginou olhando pela janela, antes de entrar no chuveiro, como algumas vezes o pegara fazendo, com seus ohos vazios, sem expressão, fazendo-a encarar um fantasma.

Tomando coragem, como algo habitual, atravessa o carpete com velocidade recorde, ouvindo quando ele desligava a água.

Estava sendo infantil, ou pelo menos, tentava se convencer disso, e então, para colocar um fim a toda aquela briga, resolvera ceder, como fizera tantas vezes antes. Atravessa o corredor frio, de luzes apagadas, parando em frente a porta do quarto.

Estava presa por correntes invisíveis na mesma cena, na mesma situação, uma, duas, milhares de vezes, de novo e novamente, como uma benção e uma maldição. Era um ciclo inacabável e ela recusava-se a vê-lo. Respira fundo e abre a porta do quarto, a voz delicada enchendo o recinto.

-Heero?

* * *

><p>Olááá a todooosss!<br>Creio que o jeito como coloquei a relação deles aqui é um pouco triste não? i.i  
>Ficou até pior do que eu tinha imaginado, mas tudo bem...<br>Agora, indo a problemas mais urgentes, desculpem-me a falta de atualizações, estou sem computador, então está um pouco difícil fazê-lo e acabei atrasando tudo, mas estou tentando me recuperar! o/  
>Em breve estarei de volta com vocês ^^~<br>Muito obrigada por seu apoio e carinho gente, sem vocês, nada disso seria possível...  
>Agora é bola para frente, e o próximo tema é 'Chuva'<br>Espero que estejam lendo a outro lado do desafio, as ideias da maravilhosa Nique-san :)  
>Até a próxima galera!<br>Beijos

8.2.2012


	5. Chuva

Título - Princess and Paladin Challenge

Desafio por: Co-Star & Miyavi Kukumaru

Tema 05 - Chuva

Ele olhava para o lado de fora, onde a chuva titubeava a janela, complacente, calma, o céu escuro sendo seu eterno protetor e aliado, acrescendo a melancolia, as pessoas passando, correndo com os guarda-chuvas, entrando apressadas nos metrôs. Era tudo uma ilusão.

Era como um filme, tudo distante, os sons batidos e ritmados, um que já vira muitas e muitas vezes e não conseguia deixar de ver.

Ele olhava a janela sem nenhum ânimo, as gotas parecendo atravessar o vidro e lavar a sua alma. O barulho ao seu redor, os bêbados fanfarrões não mais que uma mancha em um mundo distante. Ele tinha o olhar vidrado, o cérebro trabalhando.

Agora, ninguém mais sentia sua falta. Não era importante para ninguém.

Um copo de bebida forte que os amigos logo enchem novamente, tentando controla-lo depois do término.

Ela fora a única, a única a realmente enxerga-lo, a única a vê-lo como era, a reparar nele, a se preocupar, a sorrir verdadeiramente, ela não era como os outros, não julgava pela casca rígida que ele mostrava para todo mundo, ela tinha o cuidado de descascar todas as suas máscaras, até alcança-lo. Era fora única, e só agora, tarde demais, ele notava isso.

Acostumara-se a ela, sua presença suave e cálida, a tivera como garantido.

Seus amigos tentaram de todos os jeitos convencê-lo que aquilo era melhor, que eles não eram feitos um para o outro, que eles só se faziam sofrer, que se sufocavam. Eles podiam estar certos, pois para ele, ela era como o ar que ele respirava, sempre a rodea-lo, sem que pensasse no assunto, mas totalmente essencial para sua existência. E só agora que não o tinha, percebia que não conseguia mais respirar.

Será que a sufocava tanto assim? Será que lhe fazia falta alguma? Queria encontra-la de novo, queria tirar tudo a limpo, mas ela se fora, sumira no mundo e ele nem ao menos sabia onde ela poderia estar. Não tivera o trabalho de conhecê-la, como ela a ele.

Ela acabara sendo como a chuva lá fora, chegara como uma tempestade em sua vida, uma que ele tentara de todos os jeitos empurrar e afastar-se, protegendo-se, sentindo-se exposto, mas ela entrara por todos os poros, com seu sorriso delicado, seus cabelos esvoaçantes.

Disseram-lhe que ele devia estar obcecado. Talvez eles tivessem razão.

Se via de frente a um espelho de água, encarando seu passado e procurando, desesperadamente, como um tolo, seus erros, sem conseguir enxerga-los no meio da chuva demasiadamente forte e negra, sua tempestuosa mente de pensamentos caóticos.

Nunca antes dela notara o quanto detestava a sua pútrida solidão. Também nunca analisara o quanto ela o mudara com o passar dos anos, o quanto o fizera precisar dela. A necessidade era física e sentia a falta doer enquanto puxava o ar, acostumando-se a dor.

Grunhi baixo, mas seus amigos não o olham, já vacinados de jeito, principalmente agora. De tempos em tempos, o relanceavam para ver se estava bem, mas ele continuava a olhar a janela, totalmente alheio.

Ela fugira como em uma nuvem, passageira, leve, sem deixar vestígios. Teria tanta pressa assim em fugir dele? A quebrara a tal ponto? Lhe fizera tanto mal?

-Relena... - O nome lhe escapa pelos lábios, como fel, machucando-o, ferida cortante.

Os amigos o encaravam ao ouvir o nome dela, mas ele se levanta e sai, sem dar-lhes tempo de o seguirem. Precisava ficar sozinho. Sem se preocupar em cobrir a cabeça, sai na chuva, as luzes do chão, borradas, agora refletindo em seus olhos, como em um espelho profundo e ainda, estranhamente, vazio.

Tudo o lembrava dela, mas a cada dia, os detalhes embaçavam-se mais, e ele se via mais desesperado. As memórias desvaneciam-se com a fumaça do tempo, com a neblina dos dias frios. Não conseguia aceitar a realidade.

Podia ouvir o sorriso dela ecoando distante, em sua cabeça e se indaga por quanto ainda poderia ouvi-lo. Andava, o barulho alto da chuva, escorrendo-lhe pelo corpo sem que percebesse, pesada. Um casal passa gritando a sua frente, entrando em um restaurante.

Não se lembrava da textura de seus cabelos, e volta a focar-se neles, que cada vez lhe pareciam mais distantes, como um sonho estranho. O brilho refulgente de dourado.

Suspira. Aparentemente, sua única escolha era a que jamais admitiria a si mesmo. Precisava deixa-la ir, como a chuva que cai e depois evapora em um processo natural.

Não conseguia. Tentava agarra-la com força, mas ela fugia-lhe pelos dedos, como gotas de água que se separam, como uma sereia que escorrega de volta para o mar. Seus olhos estavam secos, ele nunca conseguira chorar e não pretendia começar agora, mas em seu interior, a tempestade aumentava, não se acalmando como deveria por cada copo forte que tomava, mas agitando-se, nervosa, inquietante, poderosa.

Olha em volta, notando-se no meio da rua pela primeira vez. Estava escuro, e os postes brilhavam, falhando de tempos em tempos. Ele era o único na rua e os carros passavam com tranquilidade, as lojas abertas de seus dois lados cintilavam, convidativas. Ele estava bem onde estava. Estava na chuva, dando as boas vindas a ela. Fecha os olhos, com um suspiro, sentindo-a escorrer por sua roupa, pelos seus olhos, nariz e cabelo, deixando-o pesado, a acaricia-lo. As gotas grudavam-se a ele, como que para procurar alento, embora ele soubesse que não estariam mais ali pela manhã.

Um trovão, um raio, uma luz efêmera, como tudo o que ele estivera pensando, como o relacionamento deles, como a vida que ele levava, como ele mesmo, e ela.

A chuva que caía agora não era nada, nada mais que uma calmaria, um efeito passageiro que remexia e bagunçava para depois equilibrar-se novamente. A verdadeira chuva caía em seu interior vazio, chacoalhando-o por dentro, deixando uma marca que nunca poderia secar.

Não havia mais nada. Tudo o que ele acreditava ter possuído havia sido levado, como um castelinho na areia, destruído pelas idas e vindas do mar. E enquanto tentava, em um ínterim perdido nas águas do tempo, agarrar-se a semelhante quimera de um passado, deixava a chuva chocar-se...Lavando seu rosto, seu corpo, sua alma...

* * *

><p><em>Ok, depois de ter esse texto muito tempo de molho, finalmente resolvi publica-lo, as ideias não ficariam mais concretas que isso. Desculpem qualquer confusão.<em>  
><em>Vou ver se consigo terminar logo de publicar os desafios, tanto atrasados como novos. :)<em>  
><em>O próximo tema é 'fim', que eu já tenho praticamente pronto, segurem um pouco.<em>  
><em>Obrigada por tudo e até a próxima.<em>  
><em>Beijinhos.<em>

_08.11.2012_


	6. Fim

Título - Princess and Paladin Challenge

Desafio por: Co-Star & Miyavi Kikumaru

Tema 06 - Fim

Ele olhou a faca, ponderativo. O sangue ainda escorria pelo chão, frustrado, a chuva escorria por sua mente, a tempestade batia em seu cérebro. Era uma massa de sentimentos confusos que o arrebatavam de todos os lados, era como uma chuva de alfinetes que o perfurava, sem piedade, por todos e todos os lados.

A faca não funcionara e o sangue estava marrom, torrado, seco. Não pensava mais em usa-la.

Não voltaria mais a trás. Ainda podia ver o rosto dela, trancado para sempre em um instante de dor, seu sangue para sempre manchando suas mãos. O cabelo lindo e dourado, um borrão de manchas douradas e carmesim. Ele olhou para os olhos dela e eles diziam adeus, eles diziam aquilo que sua boca jamais conseguiria dizer, nem agora, nem nunca. Ele teve a certeza de tê-la visto sorrir. E então, imobilidade.

Seus olhos nunca mais se abririam.

Ele estava aqui, no chão da cozinha, olhando para a faca, inútil e ela estava morta.

Do lado de fora do apartamento, uma pomba pousava na janela, construindo um ninho para seus filhotes e ela estava morta.

Uma mãe era assaltada na esquina, e ela estava morta.

O mundo girava como se nada tivesse acontecido e ela estava morta.

A arma era gelada contra sua pele, agora mais do que nunca, como um veneno mortal, que mesmo frígido, conseguia queimar com o contato, machucando, marcando, mudando-o para sempre.

Essa arma não falharia com ele. Cumpriria sem delongas a sua promessa irresistível.

Não importava mais o que fizesse, pois, mesmo se saísse daquela situação, aquele dia, estaria mudado para sempre.

Matar-se-ia? Colocaria fim a própria vida? Faltava-lhe coragem? Não. Faltava-lhe vontade, vontade de fazer qualquer coisa. Ela era seu motivo, seu sorriso, sua razão. A mão delicada e cetinada caindo, queimada em sua retina, para que nunca mais esquecesse, fadado a repetir-se eternamente em câmera lenta.

Os olhos petrificados, o corpo molhado, o frio aterrador do corpo pequeno, o grito alto que saíra de sua própria garganta quando correra para o seu lado, pegando-a do chão, o carro que a acertara ainda indeciso.

Estava mudado, não queria mudar, agora estava imóvel e mesmo que vivesse, estava morto. Suas mãos não sentiam, seu corpo não sentia, seu sangue deixara de correr.

Não sentia frio, não sentia medo, não sentia dor. Desde que ela se fora, tudo perdera o sentido, nada mais parecia importar, nada era digno de seu olhar, sua atenção.

O toque dela contra sua pele, os lábios dela contra os seus. Uma lembrança distante e esfumaçada, uma brincadeira sórdida e de mal gosto, inventada por sua mente corrupta e distorcida, incapaz de diferenciar sonho e realidade.

A loucura da vida cotidiana, a loucura do amor, a loucura da morte.

Era uma liberdade total que o incendiava, que o enlouquecia, que o fazia gritar, que o fazia calar-se, que o fazia morrer, que o fazia ficar imóvel, a dias, com uma faca que lhe falhara ao lado de seu corpo, no chão da cozinha, olhando o revólver a sua frente. Uma única bala era tudo o que precisava.

Não sabia por que não havia começado logo com ele. Depois da primeira tentativa, precisara de alguns outros até sentir vontade de se mexer, de voltar a pensar, de olhar para o revólver esquecido a poucos metros de distância.

Sua garganta fechava e arranhava devagar. Não fazia diferença não conseguir respirar.

Afinal, para que, se nada mais sentia? Para que se já morrera? Para que se seu caminho parecia uma página em branco, uma proposta perdida, uma cartada mal jogada?

Rira de si mesmo, escarnhinho, enlouquecido. Superara. Estava louco, mas nunca antes estivera mais lúcido.

Nunca acharia alguém exatamente como ela. Nunca a tocaria novamente. Nunca amaria assim novamente, nunca sentiria novamente.

Uma decisão, uma vida já desperdiçada. Ninguém parecia se importar.

Um apartamento no centro. Um tiro alto sendo disparado.

A pomba voa da janela com o estrondo, o barulho dos carros abafa o tiro, um corpo jazia no chão da cozinha e ela estava morta.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, isso sim é breu..<br>Desculpem-me, acho que o tema 'Fim' não me trouxe muitos pensamentos felizes a cabeça ^^''' Queria ter feito algo mais longo, mas não deu, acabei ficando contente com o resultado :)  
>Finalmente alcancei a senhorita Nique, agora é só continuar o desafio :vitória:<em>

_14.11.2012_


	7. Segredo

Título - Princess and Paladin Challenge

Desafio por: Co-Star & Miyavi Kukumaru

Tema 07 - Segredo:

Música - Death Cab for Cutie - What Sarah Said

A menina saía do médico com um sorriso bonito e tenro no rosto, embora sua expressão fosse distante, os cabelos de lisos fios de trigo, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto. Mexe de leve as mãos de cor de mármore, tirando um fio da franja do caminho, mecânica.

-Muito obrigada - Ela exclamou, direcionando-lhe simpatia. Ele acenou e respondeu com educação polida. Ela fechou a porta de levinho, com cuidado. Ele ficou alguns segundos a mais pensando sobre ela, depois de sair. Era engraçado vê-la, tão jovem, de tão refinada beleza

Era engraçado pensar que, por mais perto que estivesse da morte, a moça continuasse a tratar de todos os assuntos da vida, a se preocupar com eles e a vivê-los, ao invés de deixá-los de lado e encara-los através de uma janela, tal como toda alma moribunda, perto do fim.

Era estranho pensar sobre isso, uma vez que ele, mesmo lidando tantas vezes com o assunto, o tendo tão presente em sua vida, cotidianamente, ainda assim, raramente ponderava sobre ele, deixando-o largado em uma estante, tomando poeira, como um brinquedo antigo de infância. Preferia esquecê-lo, só o enxergando quando era obrigado a vê-lo em toda a sua esplendorosa crueldade.

Tira o assunto da cabeça e volta para os papéis a sua frente, abanando a cabeça.

Relena suspira, com os braços levemente encostados com delicadeza, na parede branca e gelada atrás de si, o movimento costumava ser alto àquela hora, muitas pessoas se andando para lá e para cá, anúncios podiam ser ouvidos, chamando médicos e enfermeiros pelo rádio, assim como bipes e telefonemas. A menina suspira, desencostando-se.

A palidez mórbida de consultórios médicos sempre a deixaram desconfortável. Eram de uma cor fria e impessoal, parecendo expulsa-la, assim que colocava seus pés lá dentro.

Caminha rapidamente, por isso, segurando com força a bolsa de alça longa contra o corpo magro e esbelto. Não olha os outros pacientes e doentes no caminho, nem pensa neles, até se ver livre na calçada, novamente. Respira o ar da cidade, fundo, deixando escapar um suspiro apaziguado. O pesadelo dessa semana estava acabado, agora, somente na próxima semana passaria por isso novamente.

Não pensaria nisso, procurava nunca o fazê-lo.

Não era uma doente normal, era uma que se negava a aceitar. Analisando-a clinicamente, talvez se notasse com muito cuidado a estoicidade de seu sorriso, o movimento melancólico dos olhos, o jeito desancantado no canto de sua boca, tudo conscistente com a perspectiva de pacificação pela morte.

Não era para os olhos de leigos.

Voltando para casa, novamente entregava-se a divagações, sendo ajudada pelo vento que batia em seu rosto, cabelo, arrastando sua mente para lugares distantes e inseguros. Lugares onde sua mente não deveria habitar, mas que ultimamente não conseguia permanecer longe.

As perguntas sem resposta, as amarguras sem propósito. Como seria depois que se fosse? Tentava montar uma imagem mental da vida de seus amigos e, principalmente de Heero sem si. Como reagiriam? Gostaria que ele fosse feliz, que todos eles fossem, mas ainda assim, não conseguira isolar-se o bastante, não ainda, lhe doía, dentro das entranhas, em algum lugar desconhecido. Doía pensar em um mundo sem si mesma, onde as pessoas que amava seguiam suas vidas, como se, de certa forma, nada tivesse mudado.

Detestava essa sua fraqueza, sua insegurança, sua mesquinhez.

Nessas horas via-se encurralada, não havia deixado nada para trás, morreria deixando uma caixa de livros na sala, um amontoado de edredons no quarto. Não havia marca, nada que a fizesse memorável de alguma forma. O estranho era pensar que nunca achara que daria importância a isso. Mas ainda assim, não queria ser esquecida, não queria imaginar uma vida onde todos os seus amigos ainda se viam entre si, onde Heero amava uma nova pessoa, onde todos se encontravam e sorriam, mesmo que ela não estivesse presente.

Sua insegurança gritava alto e ela a abafava com veemente violência. Era errado pensar dessa forma e quase se batia por isso, egoísta e somítica, tinha de lembrar-se, os queria felizes. As razões e sentimentos conflitando em impactos dolorosos dentro de si. Era como o câncer a destrui-la por dentro, os pensamentos inundando-a como uma doença traçoeira, esgueirenta.

A única coisa pacífica dentro de si.

Não tinha medo da morte, tinha muito mais medo de machucar as pessoas que amava com a notícia do que dela em si e isso a trazia conforto, como uma pequena luzinha em um mar de escuridão. Era um suspiro no meio de sua crise.

Chega em casa batendo com força a porta atrás de si, lançando a bolsa no cabideiro, a luz forte entrando pela janela a sua frente, na sala, as cortinas se esvoaçando de leve, em um tom de dourado que dava a tudo cores mais bonitas e terrosas.

Heero estava no sofá, o laptop no colo, fazendo alguma coisa de trabalho. A menina sorri, conhecendo bem o noivo.

-Voltei de minha caminhada - Diz com um sorrisinho bobo no rosto, parando atrás dele e abaixando-se para beija-lo no rosto. Ele dá um grunhido baixo em resposta, mas não diz nada. Isso só lhe faz expandir o sorriso, indo para a cozinha a procura de um copo de água.

Era engraçado pensar que, por mais que quisesse deixar algo para trás, ficava feliz por não tê-lo feito. Agora, lidar com uma criança seria muito pior. Era outro dos fatores de alívio. Relanceia os cabelos castanhos sentados ao sofá e sorri, levando o copo a boca.

Era uma brincadeira que vinha fazendo muito ultimamente.

E se...

E se ela não estivesse doente, casaria-se com Heero? Costumava achar que sim, provavelmente, eram raros os dias que acreditava que algo poderia dar errado. E depois? Teriam filhos? Esse era um chute muito mais algo, mas gostava de pensar que sim...

O pensamento a sufoca e sente uma coisa entalada em sua garganta, torpe, segura o ar, tentando segurar o choro. O copo cai e ela se segura a parede atrás de si, levando a mão a boca. O peito doía, tem de morder com força o lábio inferior para conter-se. Não podia desmoronar, não ainda.

Era o sentimento negativo, clamando atenção, clamando que ela lhe reconhecesse.

-Relena! - O noivo entra correndo na cozinha, mirando-a preocupado. Ela tenta lhe sorrir, mas não consegue, algumas lágrimas escapando-lhe pelos olhos. Tenta mascarar o desespero que sentia tomar seu peito.

Deixar seu pai, sua mãe, seu irmão. Nunca ver sua melhor amiga se casar, nunca fazê-lo ela própria. Nunca ser velhinha ao lado da pessoa que amava, nunca segurar a mão de uma criança pequena... Nunca se suceder no trabalho, nunca viajar pelo mundo, se perder e se redescobrir, nunca planejar seu futuro, nunca viver sua vida. Tudo aquilo circulava e circulava em sua mente. Era o agora e o agora somente.

Chorava e estava tonta. O moreno lhe pega no colo, carregando-a até o sofá, sentando-a, seguindo-a logo em seguida, sentando-se a sua frente. Ele acaricia seu rosto.

-Relena, o que foi? O que está errado? - Aquilo só a faz piorar, mas ela segura o ar, contendo-se, o estupor era sufocante, mas não conseguia chorar direito, presa a razão, agarrando-se a ela com todas as suas forças.

Era como uma parede gigantesca a obliterar seus pensamentos, uma onda que vinha e a levava da praia, enquanto tentava nadar, afogava-se mesmo assim. Iria morrer, mesmo que não quisesse aceitar. Ia morrer e não conseguia a ninguém confessar.

Ia morrer mesmo que se negasse a aceitar.

Olha os olhos fundos de Heero a sua frente. Heero, a pessoa que amava. Não conseguia mais se segurar, e mesmo assim, uma última vez, sem se permitir abrir mão do que tinha, permite-se total entrega, agarrando-se, vivendo aqui, agora, sem dúvida, sem passado nem presente.

Como somos rápidos em esquecer, como tudo parece voar. Não conseguia largar. Como as coisas poderiam ser? Não era culpa dela, não era culpa de ninguém, mas por que?

Ela poderia ser tão maior...

Não queria morrer, não estava pronta, não queria morrer...Não estava pronta...

O segura com mais força contra si, inibriando-se com seu cheiro, esquecendo-se de tudo, prendendo-o contra si, tendo a certeza de que, pelo menos naquele momento, ela era real, ela existia e aquele calor estava ali, e só por agora, ele pertencia a ela...E a mais ninguém.

* * *

><p>Nenhum daqueles pensamentos sai de sua cabeça. Ela os guarda para si, em silêncio, como uma tumba. E quando ele lhe interroga, depois que se acalmara, diz que estava cansada. Ele a olha estranho, claramente vendo através de si, mas não diz nada, apenas concordando levemente.<p>

Estava perdendo a si mesma, uma última vez, antes de encontrar uma estranha na câmera mortuária. Sabia que iria mudar, iria conformar-se, só esperava poder continuar sendo a si mesma, não queria desistir de si, e por isso, sofria ainda mais, mudando sem querer, transformando-se por se negar.

De vez em quando, escondida, em seu quarto a noite, olhando para Heero adormecido a seu lado, pedia clemência, imaginando seus últimos dias, insegura, vendo-se na cama do hospital, o soro ligado sob sua pele, os sedativos mantendo-a viva e suportando. Podia ouvir os ruídos de todas as semanas, os bipes das máquinas a assombrando, podia até sentir o gelado do suporte da cama sob sua mão.

Nessa horas olhava para os próprios dedos de forma mecânica, sentindo uma súbita explosão, raiva de si mesmo. Por fora, tão perfeita, por dentro, infectada até a última célula.

Heero a seu lado na cama do hospital, dormindo no sofá, perto da janela, o acortinado fechado, sua dificuldade para falar, sua boca seca, os olhares de dura despedida.

No banho de noite, prepara-se para o jantar que faria a noite, encontrando-se com os amigos, sorrindo, interpretando um papel de si mesma, escondendo em quem transformara-se, um autômato programado.

Agora era só na amplitude e solenidade do silêncio que conseguia se encontrar e ser ela mesma, sem teatros, sem mentiras. E quem ela havia se tornado era uma sombra, uma sombra temente que os raios de luz da vida a queimassem. Não conseguia mais fazer amigos facilmente, embora tentasse permanecer dócil e branda como sempre fora. Ainda conseguia enganar-se. A quem mais, indagava.

Os jantares com amigos, as pessoas tinham luzes e em suas luzes, futuros brilhantes. Ela tornara-se um ponto escuro no meio da claridade da vida.

Ainda cheia de sorrisos plásticos e carinhos artificiais, começava a sentir seus braços pesarem, da essência que os largava, pouco a pouco. Fragilizava, começava a incapacitar-se dos lados bons da vida, voltando-se para o distante e utópico melancólico, por mais que a vida tentasse agarrar-se, com todas as forças que em si tinha munidas.

-Relena! - Cléo, a melhor amiga desde criança, chama sua atenção enquanto as duas lavavam a louça, os amigos rindo alto na sala. - Você precisa contar-lhe! Não é justo que ele não saiba!

E a loira suspira, cobrindo a boca, enquanto mordia o lábio superior, contendo o choro.

-Eu sei... - É tudo o que reúne forças para dizer.

Cléo então, com os olhos marejados, a abraça com força, os cabelos ruivos roçando-lhe e fazendo cócegas no rosto, espalhados pelas costas finas, que abraça de volta, emaranhando-se no volume familiar.

-Desculpe-me... É que nada disso é justo! Nada disso! - E ela consegue sentir o quanto a amiga se segurava, e quando olha em seus olhos, todos os sentimentos anteriores de mesquinharia se dissolvem, deixando espaço somente para uma grande e sufocante tristeza.

Não sabia lidar com aquilo.

Era uma melancolia tão profunda, que parecia traga-la para a profundeza de sua escuridão solitária, amarrando-a em um lugar longínquo. Sentia que começava a morrer, realmente, de alma, deixando de sentir, letárgica, os sentidos obstruídos. Podia ser o reflexo de seu próprio sentimento, impresso nas orbes esverdeadas a sua frente? Nunca saberia.

Abraça a amiga mais uma vez, com força, sentindo sua textura macia, a blusa xadrez que usava, seu calor, abraçando sua personalidade, seu ser, sua pessoa, tentando marca-la em si.

Aquele dia, a ruiva lhe disse algo que foi de uma força como um tapa no rosto, um desalento da alma cansada.

-Não se preocupe, não há um lugar nesse mundo para onde você eteja indo que eu não a siga, pouco depois. É só me esperar.

E a amargura e realidade do sentimento lhe pareceu tão forte, tão fadada a verdade, que um nó voltou a surgir em sua garganta, sufocando-a, impedindo que respirasse. Mas dessa vez, não foi embora. Engolindo a sensação, sorri enquanto se despedia de seus amigos.

Seu segredo era pesado, seu segredo a amassava, a fragmentava, a puía, transformava-a em pequenos pedaços perdidos do que um dia fora.

E naquele dia, durante a madrugada, encarando o relógio, o sentimento a sobrepujou e, sem aguentar, correu ao banheiro, trancando-se.

Era um sentimento opressor no peito, um peso sem igual, uma tortura que não pensava mais conseguir aguentar.

Aquela provavelmente não era a hora de estar sozinha. E ainda assim, provavelmente, nunca antes estivera mais. Quem seria obrigado a vê-la morrer? A quem era o castigo? A quem se estendia? A quem pertencia?

A menina tossiu e encostou-se a porta, sentindo o peso finalmente suplanta-la, fazendo-a ir de encontro ao chão de joelhos, para em seguida se encolher, as costas encostadas a porta frígida.

O silêncio a sufocava com sua imobilidade, a claridade artificial a castigava com seu zumbido maquinal. E ainda assim, jogada em um canto esquecido, enquanto a cidade lá fora rodava e os carros andavam, continuando com suas existências ininterruptas e frenéticas, intentava segurar as pérolas que teimavam escorrer de seus olhos, deslizando por sua face tão rígida e amargada pela vida.

Estava sem forças.

Na escuridão do quarto, ainda na cama, Heero tinha os olhos abertos e contraía a mandíbula. Relanceia para o lado, vendo o lugar usualmente ocupado por Relena, sua fragrância suave ainda podendo ser sentida no ar.

Ele olha para os lados, estreitando os olhos. Podia ouvir claramente o ensurdecedor tique-taque do relógio. Ele contava os anos, os meses, os dias...

Ela sabia que precisava contar-lhe, mas ainda não estava pronta. Não estava pronta para dizer adeus para ele...Para ela...Para eles...

Relena tinha um segredo, ela iria morrer em breve. Relena não parecia querer que ele soubesse tão já e por nada além disso, estava disposto a esperar pelo tempo dela, pela aceitação dela, para que ela estivesse pronta para lhe dizer.

O que Relena não sabia é que Heero também guardava um segredo, encarcerado dentro de si.

Heero já sabia, já sabia há muito tempo. E nos mais profundo e sinistro âmago de si, Heero guardava outro. Ele não sabia se teria forças para ficar e vê-la morrer.

* * *

><p><em>Oláááááá!<br>_Aqui está, mesmo que seja com cinco dias de atraso ^^'''  
>A verdade é que eu tinha uma ideia e foi outro o resultado. Com exceção do final, não fiquei nada, nada, nada satisfeita...Welllll, ossos do ofício, precisava postar e em vez de reescrever tudo, deixei como está. Espero que gostem :)<br>Mais um feito, próximo para essa semana hehe  
>A seguir, 'Nostalgia'. Essa é uma de minhas histórias favoritas, está quase pronta há muito tempo, vamos a ela! :) <p>

23.01.2013


	8. Nostalgia

Título - Princess and Paladin Challenge

Desafio por: Co-Star & Miyavi Kukumaru

Tema 08 - Nostalgia

Os dois entreolham-se, estranhando. Ele levanta a sobrancelha. O fato é que não demoraram um segundo para reconhecer-se, como era de se esperar. Ela se sente congelar, afinal de contas, o que estava vendo poderia ser verdade? Ela sorriu de leve, tímida, por puro reflexo, mas os olhos dele permaneceram sérios. Ela chegava a sentir o ar faltar em seus pulmões pela surpresa súbita e se segura com firmeza ao balcão a sua frente, tentando conter a vertigem que lhe sobressaltava, sorrateira.

Alguns segundos preenchem o silêncio de distância entre eles e é só então que ela a vê. Uma moça miúda, de olhos brilhantes, parada ao lado dele parecendo um pouco surpresa, olhando de um para o outro, percebendo a troca de olhares, para em seguida sorrir de leve. O sorriso era perolado e alinhado e parecia revelar uma alma verdadeira e amistosa.

No momento seus pulmões chegavam a arder e começara a ver estrelas no canto dos olhos pela dor da falta do oxigênio, sua mania quilofágica a obrigando a morder o lábio inferior, nervosa.

-Vocês se conhecem? - A moça era loira como ela e tinha uma voz doce, meiga, que ressoava no ambiente, perdurando-se, grave, porém feminina. Relena não pôde deixar de notar o anel que ela usava em seu dedo esquerdo. Ao observar o fato, sente-se subitamente autoconsciente de si mesma, era uma observadora forasteira. Abaixa o rosto e brinca com as mãos, entrelaçando os dedos, embaraçada, incerta do que viria a seguir, exposta.

O cabelo lhe cobria o rosto em cascata.

Ele nega com a cabeça, movimento que ela só vê com o canto dos olhos e os dois saem em seguida, subindo as escadas logo a seu lado, para seu quarto de hotel. Relena ainda sentia os olhos da menina loira, enquanto esta subia. A moça parada ali, sem saber como agir, presa e estática, como um boneco sem bateria. O coração ainda estava disparado. Como era boba... O que tinha sido aquilo? Teria sido o encontro ou a surpresa? Quantos anos teriam passado?

Levanta o rosto com um suspiro, afastando a densa franja loira dos olhos, introspectiva.

Apóia-se na mesa a seu lado, se sentindo tonta, enquanto todo ar que continha no corpo parecia escapar de si. O recepcionista pergunta se ela estava bem, mas ela não o escuta, presa em sua memória. O peito aperta e uma dor estranha toma conta de si. Há quanto tempo procurava não pensar no pretérito? Há quanto tempo teria fingido esquecer-se?

A memória era como uma sombra longa, que se esticava com o passar das horas, apagando tudo em seu caminho, cada dia cobrindo uma distância maior, escondendo mais do passado, velando mais suas lembranças com seus braços longos, distanciando-a mais do que um dia havia sido.

Nunca imaginara que mesmo depois de tanto tempo, um único olhar poderia trazê-la abaixo, com tanta facilidade. O nublado subitamente parecia nítido, tudo se dissipara.

Ele a olhara com tanta apatia e desinteresse. Havia esquecido o quão gélidos e ferinos seus olhos poderiam ser, impassíveis. Tentando recompor-se, segue seu caminho, entrando em seu próprio quarto, em silêncio.

A geladeira pequena gemia o único ruído em sua solidão.

Naquela noite não consegue dormir direito, seus sonhos sempre vagando para algum lugar perdido de outro período, memórias coloridas e difusas dançando em sua mente, sorrindo, como giz esfumaçado em um amarelado papel do tempo.

Deitada, sem conseguir pregar os olhos, permite-se as perguntas que costumamos sempre deixar para trás em solenes momentos como esses. Indaga-se para onde teriam ido as más memórias, as que os fizeram partir seus rumos. O que causara o desmoronamento, o que a levara até ali? A moça sorri com a sua própria inocência, a quimera criada por sua própria cabeça. Era onde o fato ocorrido estava borrado que preenchera com uma tinta perfeita, preenchendo-o a sua maneira, tudo agora não passando de uma bonita ficção, retocada pela passagem dos anos.

Um dia fora jovem, feliz e despreocupada, era outra pessoa, alguém perdida para si mesmo. Era alguém menos amarga e menos desiludida, uma imagem distante. Era jovem, jubilosa e simplesmente escutava seu coração, deixando-se conduzir sem as fracas hesitações características da vida adulta.

Nunca, por um instante sequer, imaginara que chegaria tão longe. Indaga-se desde quando aquela chuva que dominava seu interior teria se iniciado e sente-se subitamente pesada, como se nada daquilo fosse real.

Sentia e saudade de quem fora, de seu passado, da pessoa que costumava ser, as imagens extremamente claras insistindo em dançarem em sua mente, gravadas em sua retina quando fechados os olhos. Ao ver em quem se transformara, o aperto no peito aumenta.

Era alguém tão distante de quem costumava sonhar que seria. Sendo posta de frente com seu eu do passado, o vazio aumentava, sem que conseguisse enfrentar-se. Ela de agora e ela de outrora, olhando-se de frente em um espelho.

Decepção.

Sentia um vazio escurecido do não realizado. Era um desejo, uma vontade lânguida de algo sem nome. Era algo de cor e gosto agridoce, extremamente dolorido.

Era tarde, chovia do lado de fora e uma cortina cinza e espessa caía do céu. Ela tinha muito o que fazer, uma vez que viera a trabalho. Agora a ideia anterior de esticar a passagem para aproveitar um pouco a viagem parecia árida e descolorida.

Suspira. A chuva ainda caía lá fora. Tinha de se manter objetiva, como sempre fora. O passado não se muda, era hora de acordar.

Os sonhos desmoronam-se, sendo varridos pelas chuva, águas dos céus, arrastados pelo chão e entrando nos bueiros. Eram fragmentos de uma imagem quebrada. Eram passado, presente e expectativa frustrados, descartados. A Relena moça esvaía-se com a água, deixando-se desvanecer para o lugar onde pertencia, muito longe no tempo. Aquilo não mais fazia parte dela.

E no final, já havia dito adeus.

* * *

><p>O dia era cinzento, com várias nuvens brincando de esconder-se no mar celeste, manchadas, trovejantes em seus atritos. A moça se encontrava sentada na cadeira em frente ao hotel. Estava frio e usava um pequeno manto rendado sobre os ombros, um chá quente preso nas mãos juntas, o cabelo preso em trança escorrendo pela frente do corpo, cobrindo-lhe o colo do lado direito.<p>

Ela inspirava fundo, tranquila. Conseguia sentir a umidade no ar, o cenário bucólico de uma cidade acolhedora de interior. Sorri, percebendo que nunca imaginara que o encontraria ali, de todos os lugares, tão distante de onde deveriam estar. Os vértices da vida pareciam se encontrar nos lugares mais incomuns.

-Oi! - A moça do dia de ontem pára a seu lado e Relena se põe a olhá-la, sorrindo de leve, cumprimentando-a com o olhar, sem muita força de vontade, dando uma bebericada no chá quente que estava em suas mãos.

-Você é a moça de ontem, não? Qual o seu nome?

O vento castigava os cabelos levemente cacheados da menina que permanecia em pé. Ela não parecia se importar, usando um agasalho pesado, marrom claro, que ressaltava sua pele quase translúcida.

Relena a observa calada por um instante. Por mais que se parecesse consigo mesma, o cabelo era levemente mais claro, a expressão mais tenra, mais ardente, mais feliz.

-Não sou ninguém. - _Digna de nota, _completa com displicência, mas emenda - Mas se precisa do meu nome, sou Relena Darlian - E acena com a cabeça, movendo o pescoço ligeiramente - muito prazer - E sorri com a cumplicidade de uma garota que conhece outra.

A menina parecia encantada e afasta uma mecha do rosto, com um sorriso largo e afetuoso.

-Eu sou Sylvia, Sylvia Noventa - Nesse momento, a menina leva a mão aos lábios, surpresa, de maneira bonitinha, infantil - Desculpe-me, não sou mais - E bate na própria testa com o indicador, uma, duas, três vezes - Vivo me esquecendo de que agora sou Sylvia Yuy... - E estica ainda mais o sorriso de maneira despretensiosa.

Aquilo não parece surpreender Relena, que sorri verdadeiramente.

-Parabéns pelo seu casamento - mas de alguma forma incontrolável, uma memória incômoda parecia brincar no canto de sua mente, distante e levemente apagada, os tons já imperfeitos. De mãos dadas, duas pessoas caminhando à beira da praia, sem propósito, apenas esperando o dia acabar. A menina usava um anel no dedo esquerdo e parecia realizada, um sorriso bobo brincando em seu rosto. O anel era de plástico e a promessa era vazia, mas quando acontecera lhe fora tão real quanto o que real possa parecer.

Tudo o que lembrava a fazia ter certeza. Não devia brincar com o passado. Abana a cabeça com suavidade, espantando os fantasmas do tempo, que pareciam querer ficar pendurados às margens de sua mente.

-Obrigada! - E ela parecia radiante, causando inveja a qualquer mulher que pusesse os olhos em si. Relena apenas conforma-se, entre a felicidade por ele e a dor estranha que sentia no peito. Inspira e transpira, acalmando-se. Deviam ser as lembranças que a faziam transtornada, mostrando tudo perfeito, a faziam ter vontade de ter tudo de novo, a felicidade da mulher a sua frente, que poderia um dia, muito distantemente ter sido ela... Provavelmente era um dislate sequer considerar...

-Sylvia, vamos! - A voz distante, masculina, ríspida, a chama e o rosto da moça brilha ainda mais.

-Nós vamos almoçar aqui perto, quer vir conosco? - E convida, inocentemente. Relena sabia que deveria negar, que deveria dizer não, mas um impulso, a saudade que sentia desde que o vira novamente, a curiosidade de ver no que ele se transformara fala mais alto e ela confirma com um aceno de cabeça.

Tudo parecia voltar em preto e branco, diferente agora que se aproximava de um recipiente real. Sua redoma tão perfeita construída com tanto cuidado rompia-se, rachando nos lugares mais inusitados.

Ele não disse nada quando se aproxima com Sylvia. De alguma forma, ela duvidava que ele fosse fazê-lo.

Há um tempo atrás havia ouvido dizer que ele se casara, que estava trabalhando e que estava estabilizado e feliz. Infelizmente, ouvir a notícia sempre tem um gosto muito diferente de presencia-la. Não conseguia sequer lutar contra os sentimentos que a tomavam, violentos, espalhando-se como veneno por suas veias, como uma injeção dolorosa, um líquido gelado... A dor do passado, a dor do indelével, a dor de quem foi feliz.

O caminho feito de carro foi em silêncio, uma ou outra palavra trocada, Sylvia sendo a mentora da maior parte delas. Estava nervosa, sabia que havia feito a escolha errada. Mordia o lábio inferior com força e as mãos estavam fechadas com determinação, suadas, sobre o colo.

Se levantasse os olhos, mesmo que discretamente, para encarar o espelho retrovisor, os olhos pesados e profundos estavam sempre sobre si, frígidos, parecendo querer cortá-la com seus pequenos pedaços de gelo, parecendo querer cobrar por sua lembrança, parecendo querer apaga-la de onde estava.

Sente vontade de fugir, afinal o que tinha feito? Aparecendo do nada, sem ser convidada em sua vida? Xeretando-a como se tivesse o direito... Já o havia perdido, o perdera no momento que desistira, o perdera quando decidira criar o obstáculo...

As reminiscências são sempre as mais difíceis de serem apagadas, as pequenas ligações que tornam duas pessoas uma.

Entram no restaurante e se sentam, tudo parecendo surreal, a luz entrando pelas janelas de cortinas claras, o ambiente todo com pequenos barulhos de pessoas comendo e conversando, uma criança ou outra brincando, pratos que se chocam com talheres, tudo era um sinestesia de emoções.

Os olhos dela se fixam diretamente nos dele. Ele segura o olhar e ela sente a garganta fechar. O que estava fazendo ali? Não havia esquecido, superado? Não estava feliz com sua vida atual? Não era o que pensava até o dia anterior. Ou melhor, o que tinha certeza? O que acontecera com sua certeza?

E por mais que se perguntasse, a resposta era sim para quase todas.

Então o que fazia? Tudo a seu redor girava, só os olhos dele impressos em sua retina. A luz diáfana, o garçom de roupas clássicas a seu lado, as cadeiras e mesas de madeira entalhadas, típicas de restaurantes de interior, esperando turistas. Estaria torturando-se de propósito? Queria lembrar-se? Forçava-se àquele momento? E se sim, por que o fazia?

Agora parecia que ainda ontem havia sido o tempo de suas vidas. E agora, ali estavam eles, totalmente desconhecidos. Era um sentimento acidulce, o de vê-lo, mas não conhecê-lo, lembrar-se, mas deixa-lo no passado. Ele parecia tão real, embora ela soubesse muito bem que ele não passava de uma imagem. Como ela, ele não era mais quem ela um dia conhecera. Nem ao menos vira os anos passando, correndo por debaixo de seus pés, escorrendo por entre seus dedos.

-E então Relena, o que você faz? - a voz da loira veio súbita, a salva-la, quebrando o instante, o furacão, trazendo-a bruscamente para a realidade. Estava sentada e seu suco acabara de chegar.

-Eu trabalho com publicidade - Responde simplesmente, tomando um gole rápido, nervoso.

-Uau! Isso é tão legal, é uma área que sempre quis trabalhar, mas acho que não tenho a força necessária para isso. - Ela parecia genuinamente entretida e Relena se sente culpada por isso.

-E você Heero, o que anda fazendo nos dias de hoje? - E ela não se controla, olhando-o diretamente. Ele a encara por um instante, parecendo analisa-la, ver onde ela queria chegar. Ele não conseguiria, pois ela mesma indagava-se as mesmas perguntas.

-Sou analista de sistemas - Responde, seco. Ela abaixa o rosto. Por um instante, só ouvindo sua voz, o sentimento passa. Eram apenas velhos conhecidos conversando, sabendo o que se passava na vida um do outro. Retomavam o tempo perdido.

Sorri, constrangida e sua mão estica para o açúcar, cruzando-se com a mão dele, que pegava o sal ao lado, o branco se espalha pela mesa e a moça assusta-se, afastando as mãos.

_-O que acha de fugirmos daqui agora? - A voz traquinas denunciava alguém infantil, que divertia-se._

_-Tolice - A voz dele já era igual, gelada, mas tomada por um pontada de carinho que só ela parecia perceber, para com ela._

_Ela ri em voz alta, puxando-o pela mão, correndo para água do mar. Ele não resiste e os dois caem com violência. Ela ri alto e ele a olha, inconformado._

_-Ah, vamos, não foi tão ruim? - Ele rosna, ela aproxima-se, delicada, beijando-o com delicadeza. Ele segura sua cintura, colando os corpos._

Relena assusta-se, vendo-se no presente, mas ainda mantendo o sorriso usual nos lábios, cortês. Por um momento encara o rosto dele a sua frente, chegava a ser engraçado ele ser o rosto que fitava. Se fosse naquela época, jamais diria que um dia pensaria assim...

Nada nunca acaba no tempo, tudo parece durar para sempre. As lembranças se mesclam à realidade e embora tudo pareça tão distante, é tão tangível que parece que continuará eternamente. Era somente sua mente a pregar-lhe uma peça. A vida era formada de um tempo descontínuo, tudo acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, de novo e outra vez.

-Desculpe-me, acho que vou ao banheiro - E levanta-se, cruzando o salão cheio, entrando no local, trancando a porta atrás de si, jogando água no rosto.

Olha sua imagem refletida no espelho. Era muito mais velha do que da última vez que parara para notar. Seus olhos já não brilhavam como antes, o seu sorriso não era mais tão grande. Por um instante, volta a ver a si mesma como era e não se reconhece. A mão direita encosta de leve a imagem no espelho. O tempo passara voando. _O tempo passara voando. O tempo passara voando. O tempo passara voando..._

_Dançavam devagar, o salão de baile era grande e aquela noite era especial, era especial porque era única e, em suas jovens concepções, não sabiam que todo o acontecimento é único e nada na vida se repete._

_Sorriam um para o outro e todos os seus amigos estavam ali, sorrindo debaixo das luzes fortes da festa._

_O sorriso dela era o mais radiante de todos. Jamais imaginou que ele viria. Então, quando ouviu a moto dele tocar, bem em frente a sua casa, desceu as escadas correndo, do jeito que estava, o vestido simples de praia, pulando para abraça-lo._

_Ele sorriu, genuíno ao ver a felicidade em seus olhos. Os dois deram as mãos e trocaram um beijo antes de ela subir e eles seguirem caminho._

_Ela o abraçava com força pela cintura, como se tivesse medo que ele fosse desaparecer a qualquer instante, com medo que ele fosse fugir, deixar de estar ali._

_Os dois dançaram grande parte da noite e ele não reclamou nenhuma vez, a rodopiando pelo salão abafado, enquanto ela sorria, no paraíso._

Sai do banheiro, agora refrescada, voltando-se a cadeira anterior, sem perder a postura, retomando a conversa.

-Desculpe a interrupção - Sylvia não parece se importar, mas, assim que ela começa a falar, percebe seus olhos escorregando para Heero, tão perto, tão distante, como a imagem de um ídolo em um palco, que nunca conheceremos, mesmo que possamos toca-lo.

Tudo parecia ter acontecido em uma outra vida.

Eles tomam um gole de suco ao mesmo tempo e ela se foca em seus lábios. Um sentimento quente desponta pela primeira vez, era como uma pequena alegria nascendo no meio da agonia, um guarda-chuva em um vendaval.

_Ouvia seus pais gritando com lágrimas nos olhos, corre de casa, fugindo do caos que era seu lar. Corre para a rua, andando em direção ao mar, tão perto de sua casa no topo da colina. Desce a rua correndo, sentindo o vento chocar-se com violência contra sua pele. Era a dor de libertar-se. Chega ao murinho onde sempre ficava, sentando-se no chão, as costas apoiadas a parede gelada, abraçando suas pernas, chorando com força._

_Era engraçado ter a fúria do mar tão perto de si, podendo observa-la de fora e sentindo-a também a corroê-la por dentro._

_Não percebe quando alguém pára a seu lado, se sentando no muro baixo, o barulho do mar logo atrás de si, o vento da maresia._

_-O que aconteceu? - A voz era conhecida e ela levanta o rosto, uma marca pequena na pele, denunciando um tapa. Ela dá de ombros, nada que fosse fora da realidade que viviam. Ele sorri, vazio, estendendo-lhe a mão, que ela pega com certeza. Ele a abraça com força contra o seu peitoral e ela sente seu calor, sua proteção, não sabia o que seria de sua vida sem ele._

_Ele olha dentro de seus olhos e não necessitam de palavras para se comunicar. Ele sabia pelo que ela passava todos os dias, se entendiam, se completavam. Ela agarra a blusa que ele usava, enterrando o rosto no peito dele, contentada, acalentada._

_-Você vai ver - Ele diz, suavemente - Um dia, muito distante daqui, você nem vai se lembrar disso mais, nós vamos fugir... Vai parecer brincadeira..._

_Ela o olha um pouco surpresa da informação vindo de seus lábios e sorri, fraquinho, debilmente._

_Eram seus dias de glória._

-Eu nunca vou esquecer! Ele me propôs em uma cidade vizinha, eu começava a achar que ele nunca o faria - E as duas riem juntas. Relena não a conhecia, mas sentia-se a traindo, vivendo tantas memórias secretas com o homem que aquela mulher amava. Ele não lhe pertencia mais, não tinha tal direito. Pausando, provavelmente nunca o tivera.

-E como ele fez? - Incentiva-a.

-Ele não disse nada, só passou o anel em cima da mesa. Eu caí em lágrimas de felicidade - A menina confessa, olhando o anel no dedo, animada. O tempo presente também lhe parecia distante, tão irreal como o que acontecera, tudo parecendo ser fruto de sua imaginação.

Teria mesmo vivido o que achara que viveu? A pessoa a sua frente realmente era aquele que a abraçara, prometendo que tudo ficaria bem, que eles superariam? Ou teriam sido outras pessoas? Já não sabia mais dizer. Tentava forçar-se a lembrar o que acontecera. Uma e outra vez.

De sobremesa ele pede um pedaço de bolo de nozes e ela sorri.

Toda vez que olhava para bolo de nozes, lembrava-se dele, e sorri com isso, vendo que ele ainda o apreciava. Aquele bolo para sempre representaria Heero em sua vida.

_Estavam sentados, lado a lado, sem conversar. Ela olhava para baixo. Iria embora para a faculdade em menos de um mês e não estavam conseguindo se falar. Detestava aquela situação, detestava estar brigada com ele._

_O vento batia forte naquele dia de verão._

_Com cuidado ela estica a mão, depositando-a propositalmente encostada a dele. Sem olha-la, ele afasta a dele, fazendo-a abaixar os olhos e recolher a dela._

E então a epifania, escondida nos recândidos mais inabitáveis de sua alma vem bater-lhe no rosto, clamando sua atenção, acordando-a para a realidade. A lembrança começava a se formar, disforme e perdida, mas nítida.

Ela levanta os olhos, a lembrança da briga dolorosa, encontrando o olhar dele no dela, enquanto se levantavam. Ele a olhava com intensidade, uma saudade brilhante.

E por um pequeno instante, nada daquilo era verdade. E por um pequeno instante, um pertencia ao outro novamente. Por um pequeno instante, tudo voltara, tudo era como era antes. Mas os olhos piscam e o momento acaba e os dois percebem que nunca seria e o que quer que tivesse acontecido, era em algum lugar do passado que deveria permanecer.

-Eu vou pagar! - Sylvia anuncia, com um sorriso meigo, correndo na frente. Heero e Relena caminham juntos em direção a porta, desajeitados. A manga da blusa social dele raspava em seu braço.

_Ele roubara uma bebida da loja de seus pais, e agora, sentados em uma casa abandonada, que sempre costumavam ir, a casa deles, o lugar de refúgio, os dois conversavam, sorrindo baixo, discretos, na madrugada._

_-O que você acha que vai acontecer quando a gente sair daqui?_

_-Eu acho que você vai entrar para a política e me esquecer rapidinho - Ele comenta, zombeteiro e sorri. Ela lhe mostra a língua._

_-Nunca. - Ela responde mais séria. - Eu e você contra o mundo não? - Ele revira os olhos e bebe um gole da bebida, como ele fazia quando estava constrangido, mas acenando no final de um minuto, fazendo-a sorrir, aprazida._

_Ele era seu mundo. Ela era seu porto seguro._

_-Você me promete algo? - Ela pergunta._

_Ele a encara, os olhos frios prestando toda a atenção possível._

_-Promete que não importa como for, não importa o que aconteça, mesmo que você seja velhinho e eu já tenha morrido, mesmo que estejamos separados para sempre... Que você nunca vai esquecer, nunca vai esquecer isso... Essa vida... Nunca vai esquecer-se de mim como eu fui?_

_Ele toma outro gole, sem quebrar o contato visual e faz um aceno positivo com a cabeça._

Ela sorri ao lembrar-se disso. Por um momento realmente se esquecera. Estavam do lado de fora e agora um sol suave batia, um sol de começo de tarde, simpático e preguiçoso, parecendo esticar seus raios, como um gato que se espreguiça.

Relena cobre os olhos, levantando a mão direita sobre o rosto.

Sylvia sai de lá de dentro, correndo. Heero e Relena estavam de frente um para o outro, sem falar nada, ele olhava para um lado, ela olhava para o chão. Assim que chega, a menina sorri, entrelaçando os dedos dela com os dele, depositando um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

-Vamos pegar as nossas coisas? - Pergunta e ele apenas confirma. Explica, olhando para Relena a sua frente - Vamos retomar viagem hoje, em algumas horas, você fica ainda quanto tempo?

-Acho que mais alguns dias - Responde, olhando de um para outro.

É só então que percebe, a cada sentença, a cada memória que passava, estava mais distante ainda da pessoa que havia sido e consequentemente, de Heero. Estava envelhecendo e amadurecendo e por mais que fosse duro sentir saudade do passado, não o reviveria. Era a chance que nunca tivera, era a chance de dizer adeus.

Tudo mudara e principalmente, seu interior, agora se transmutando novamente. Era um _looping_ infinito de mudança. Era o eterno mais do mesmo.

Nisso, percebe que algo estava errado.

-Esqueci meu celular lá dentro! - E vira-se, já correndo para pega-lo. Entra, indo direto para o banheiro, onde sabia que o deixara, sentindo o alívio grande ao tê-lo de volta em suas mãos. Volta, caminhando devagar.

A realidade lhe caía, com cuidado, como um manto de seda, delicado, suave, agradável a pele. Voltava a ver o brilho da janela, voltava a sentir-se como ela mesma. Sorri com isso, sentindo-se fortificada, quem diria. Se pudesse se ver naquela época, o que teria para dizer do que virara e de para onde sua vida havia ido?

A memória que faltava, a memória que suprimira. Tudo tinha acabado no dia que decidira que seria forte. Tudo estava acabado no dia que disse que seria forte e não precisaria de mais ninguém. Aquele dia os condenara ao fracasso. Ela mesma. Era estanho reconhecer e pergunta-se o por quê de esquecer-se. Por que o cérebro sempre escolhia as lembranças agradáveis, descartando as outras em prol dessas?

Surpreende-se ao chegar a porta de vidro e vê-lo parado, esperando por ela, olhando para o chão, batendo o sapato de leve no tapete de entrada. Ela sai, sentindo-se mais leve, mais forte, sorrindo. A decisão que tomara há tanto tempo a fortalecia a cada segundo.

-O que foi? - Pergunta, sincera. Ele a encara.

-Estava com medo que estivesse chorando - Ele é totalmente sincero, como era de seu caráter.

-Eu não sou mais aquela garota - Ela responde em um tom neutro, satisfeito. Ele a analisa, e ela o faz de volta. Ele parece olhar bem dentro de seus olhos e sorri de leve, aquele sorriso zombeteiro de costume, vendo algo que ela não sabia o que era.

Eram desconhecidos agora, mais do que nunca, estavam perdidos e inalcançáveis um para o outro e por mais que parecesse que nada havia mudado entre eles, tudo estava diferente.

A roda gigante continuava a girar. O tempo da ampola virara.

Quem sabe um outro dia, um outro alguém, uma outra vida. Ela tem de rir com a ideia do pensamento. Era um novo sorriso, um novo vazio, uma nova superação.

E então, surpreendendo até a si mesma, dá um passo em frente e o abraça, sentindo-o enrijecer-se contra si.

-Eu sempre quis que você fosse feliz. - Ela cochicha, segredando baixinho. Ele relaxa e os dois se separam. Ele sorri para ela, genuinamente pela primeira vez desde que conseguia se lembrar.

-Eu ainda desejo que você seja - Ele responde. Os dois trocam um último olhar cúmplice, antes de ele voltar-se para o carro, atrás de Sylvia, que o esperava ainda encostada na porta do veículo. Ela não consegue evitar notar o olhar que ele lançava a esposa, um olhar de carinho, de completude, um olhar perdido.

Ele nunca a olhara assim.

Estava grata. Grata porque haviam se encontrado, grata por um dia, nesse mar de possibilidades que é o mundo, terem tido a oportunidade de se conhecerem. Agora era a vez de Heero e Sylvia, uma nova história, um novo futuro, com um novo fim...

Ela abaixa o rosto, escondendo-o com a franja. Algo lhe ocorre, o que sentira afinal não passara de uma veleidade que saíra de controle, um anseio reprimido, uma saudade de alguma coisa, de uma circunstância que já passara, uma condição que não mais era a sua. Era uma condição melancólica causada pela ânsia de um sonho que nunca realizaria, era isso que fizera seu coração acelerar ao vê-lo.

E ela ri, achando-se boba por ter se deixado levar por algo tão insustentavelmente leve, uma saudade do que tivera com ele e do que tinham sido, de uma época boa, onde as coisas iam bem. Saudade de um tempo remoto, como se tem da infância.

Sim, repete pela última vez. Tudo parecia ter passado tão rápido, como um piscar de olhos. Enganada por memórias, que vinham devagar sem fazer barulho, por uma troca de olhares sutil, demorada, expançosa o sentimento parecera renascer como uma fênix, apenas por um momento, forte no ar. Era uma mentira, uma quimera, uma nostalgia.

Revê rapidamente tudo o que acontecera naquela época, arquivado tão junto na memória, na biblioteca perdida do tempo.

Sente a garganta fechar e engole o choro. Sorri e acena enquanto Sylvia acenava de volta. Apenas um novo adeus, uma nova etapa, um reavivamento da memória, um fechamento, uma conclusão.

Ele encontrara sua felicidade. Já estava na hora de ela começar a procurar pela própria. Suspira, em um som estranho e trêmulo, mesclando-se ao seu sorriso. Seria esse o motivo de tê-lo encontrado? Pois estava muito acomodada onde estava?

Sorri, a memória já bem distante, como um carro que virava a curva na neblina. Por muito tempo, Heero havia sido sua força, mas não era mais. E ela decidira assim. Decidira que teria forças para agir por si própria e precisava conseguir realizar seus próprios feitos. Só assim honraria a promessa que há tanto, fizera para si mesma.

Aquele que um dia amara agora partia, levando consigo a última parte da pessoa que um dia havia sido, para sempre, pela última vez. E ela era nova novamente, se sentia nova e se assegurava nova... Piscara seus olhos e ele se fora.

Por fim, uma lágrima escapa de seus olhos, fugitiva. Era a representação da tristeza sem motivo. Mas estaria bem, ela estaria bem...

Ela sorri, limpando o rosto. Ela piscara os olhos e tudo já havia passado.

* * *

><p>Oláááá!<br>O está muito estranho comigo e acho que ele anda me trollando, os meus espaçamentos e tudo mais o_Ô  
>Bem, de qualquer forma, espero que gostem do texto, pois ele foi um dos textos mais alterados de toda a história, isso eu posso garantir hahahahaha<br>Aqui temos Nostalgia, o próximo tema é _Dúvida. _  
>Aguardem ^^~<br>15.05.2013


	9. Dúvida

Título - Princess and Paladin Challenge

Desafio por: Co-Star & Miyavi Kukumaru

Respostas de M.K.

Tema 09 - Dúvida:

Enquanto a olho parada, firme como uma haste de metal, pondero minhas opções, sem desviar a mira. Minha arma aponta em sua direção, já sinto o cheiro da pólvora e o gosto do sangue, espalhando-se viscoso, carmesim.

Um aperto é ignorado. Não possuo sentimentos, nunca os possui.

Deveria eu atirar? Na posição, como soldado, me seguro, totalmente imóvel, apenas esperando o momento certo, indiferente, calculador.

E mesmo que tentasse negar, enquanto isso, há algo de errado se passando em minha cabeça, algo muito errado.

Uma ideia aberrante, um impulso nervoso que corta, voando pelo cortex cerebral.

Nunca antes isso me acontecera, meu sangue pulsar com força, meu cérebro tamborilar contra meu crânio, pontiagudo, deixando-me trêmulo, quase febril. Meu dedo é pesado no gatilho. Vasculho em vão por minha mente. Alguma vez isso já teria ocorrido? E repito... Alguma vez?

Não acho a informação e isso me faz ainda mais entorpecido, quase pesado. Como escolher entre o que era indubitavelmente certo e o que algo além de minha razão parecia clamar correto?

O correto era mata-la. Eu tinha de mata-la, não era mesmo?

Meus dedos estavam úmidos e minha mente trabalhava em ritmo fervoroso. Ela me dissera que entendia, que lutava comigo. Teriam nossos caminhos se cruzados de maneiras irreversíveis? Teria o destino nos marcado, nos colocado aqui e agora, um contra o outro?

Tolice, eu sabia. A escolha do agora era minha, inteiramente minha, porque, em meu egoísmo, não queria que ninguém mais apertasse o gatilho. Se ela tivesse de morrer, que fosse por minhas mãos e as de mais ninguém.

Mesquinhez.

Minha mão vacilava, meu tálamo trabalhava. Atirar ou não atirar? Estava mais do que parado em alerta, meus sentidos aguçados, estava congelado no lugar, os pés costuarados com amarras.

A decisão que ela tomara era errada e agora teria de pagar. Não deveria ser simples? Se ela falhasse agora, não teria nenhuma outra função e seria eliminada. Queria acreditar nela, mas ainda assim, me via aqui, apontando o metal ferino para o meio de sua cabeça. Ela não me vê e sei que não me sente.

Morreria por minhas mãos sem nunca saber de onde viera a bala de Judas.

Eu estava decidido, não estava? Se ela falhasse, iria atirar... Forço um pouco mais o indicador, sabendo minha mira certeira, mas sentindo-o gelado, quase sem conseguir movimenta-lo.

A pressão em meus ouvidos era tanta que não ouvia nada além do zumbido de minha pressão que crescia.

Meu coração batia forte, ta-tum, ta-tum e o temor fazia meus lábios brancos. Não havia notado o quanto os apertava. Ainda assim, faria o certo, deixaria de lado todo o sentimentalismo barato, transformaria tudo em retalhos, pedaços pontiagudos, cacos manchados de vermelho.

Algo se espalha em meu peito. Uma dor? Um arfar? Uma veleidade mimada e inimiga. Não era minha característica. Era um amargor do descontentamento.

Seria aquilo o gosto da indecisão?

Sentia sua luz cálida se distanciar, seu sorriso e sua compreensão, sua determinação e seus olhos azuis angelicais. Fechava aquela porta para nunca mais abri-la. Tudo entraria para um distante rio que chamava memória. Eu não precisava delas, as memórias e as libertavam em sua corrente.

Naquele momento, libertava-me de minhas amarras, naquele momento a deixaria livre de minha mente. Naquele momento, a libertava de meus pensamentos e invasões, e ainda negava, diminuindo-a em minha mente, ela não seria um fantasma a viver através de minhas próprias lembranças, iria deixa-la ir.

Eu nunca precisara dela, repetia, começando a acreditar em mim mesmo.

Tudo o que eu precisava era força para puxar o gatilho.

Subitamente, a percepção lhe bateu com intensidade, como uma bala a perfurar a carne, o cerne de um ser humano. Ele não queria mata-la. A informação o surpreendeu, mas o faria se assim fosse preciso. Assim ele era, assim havia sido formado, assim se criara.

Lidava com o que ninguém mais podia lidar, destruía a si mesmo, sem ter nada a perder. Era o soldado perfeito.

Em um engolir amargo, conseguia ver o fim de minha cegueira. Eu era aquele que fazia o que os outros não podiam, eu era aquele que aguentava o que os outros não aguentavam. Eu faria o que fosse preciso, nem que isso significasse por fim ao resíduo emocional dentro de mim. Eu sobreviveria, sempre o havia feito.

Sem dor não há ganhos, não é dito?

E então, os aplausos, os homens que levantavam para aplaudir. Meu rosto surpreso deveria significar alguma coisa, mas abafo qualquer valor a ele atribuído. Me recupero, guardo a pólvora, mecânico, infantil. Um sorriso se passa por meu rosto, antes que pudesse controlar.

Não sei como ainda duvidara dela, de sua força, de sua essência cândida e resplandecente.

E antes que ela virasse o rosto em minha direção, saio de trás da cortina e retomo o meu caminho. No meio de tanta dor, tanta guerra e tanta dúvida, ainda havia espaço para esperança. No meio de tanta dor, de tanta fome, de tanta guerra, eu ainda poderia duvidar. Eu ainda tinha esse direito.

* * *

><p>Esse aqui já estava pronto há séculos, eu só queria muda-lo, reforma-lo, mas descobri que estava sem forças para fazê-lo, sem vontade mesmo, então acabei deixando-o como estava, senão nunca o publicaria ^^'<br>Demorou, mas cheguei e postei... Desculpem mais uma vez, espero que o próximo _Ilusão_ venha mais rápido :}  
>Obrigada aos que acompanham hihi ^^~<p>

11.09.2013


End file.
